This invention relates to aimable blast warheads and particularly concerns a novel ogival explosive lens warhead for providing a directed side spray at a target.
The explosive Fisheye lens warheads in the past have been either spherical or cylindrical. The cylindrical shape conforms better to the space available in most missiles than does the spherically shaped warhead. However, it now appears that for some missiles a warhead having an ogival shape would be preferable to either of these. The example discussed herein applies to a missile that has an ogive-shaped warhead which is almost hemispherical in shape, but the same principles apply to any warhead of ogival shape.